Clueless
by Jaddasroots
Summary: Maka's a great fighter. Flying high and dealing powerful blows with her legs. So what does Soul want when he asks to see her fight? Oneshot. SoulxMaka


Jaddasroots

A simple and quick story…Due to my recent infatuation with Soul Eater.

*Clueless*

* * *

"I wanna see you fight Maka." I turned my head from my newest romance novel. "What?" I questioned. "You heard me." I folded my book closed, finger still between the pages.

"Why?" "I just got to thinkin'. I'm your Death Scythe right?" "Yeah, so?" "And it kinda just occurred to me," "Occurred? Where'd you dig up that word?" I teased. "Hey, don't interrupt, that's not cool." I waved my book at him though I knew he was right.

"Go on."

"And you're always holding me in your hands, using me to fight. And I just wondered what it was like to watch." I stared back him. "Why the face?" he asked. "I don't have a face!" I pouted. "And how can you watch me fight? That's what you're for."

He smirked at me. "Well that's why we use things that aren't sharp Maka." He snickered and I could feel a blush creeping to my face. "You'd think with all that reading you do, you'd be,"

Before I even realized it, I had chopped him on the head. "You better be glad this is paperback! This book was so popular; it was the only one left! And I accept your challenge!" He stared at me still rubbing his head, mumbling curses.

"Fine. We'll go meet up with BlackStar." "I'll go change out my uniform then." I replied getting off the couch heading for my room. "No!" I turned back to face him. He sounded pretty panicked. "Just go in what you have on. They're already waiting on us. Let's go."

"Already waiting…you had this planned the whole time! You knew I'd say yes!" I accused. He rose from the couch and ran a single hand through is white locks, giving me a toothy grin. "Guess I know you real well." I could feel the blush creeping up on my face. "Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

We rode through the forest, my arms snaked around his waist. He slowed down, making me look up from behind him to see everyone in the clearing. "Hey." Soul announced to no one in particular.

"So Maka, are you ready to test your worth against the Mighty BlackStar, who has surpassed God?" I could only stare back in disgust. "It's just a spar." "Well don't hold back! I know you've got killer legs Maka, and I won't hold back on you because you're a girl." I sighed and hung my head. As I looked back up I saw Soul and BlackStar exchange a quick nod. Huh. I wonder what that was about.

"BlackStar, here's your weapon." Tsubaki said handing him a kodachi. I watched as he took it with a huge grin. He swung it around a bit. "Thanks Tsubaki."

Turning to me, she held out a staff. "This is for you Maka." I reached out with my right hand and took the wooden staff from her hands. I twirled it about a bit. "Tsubaki this feels just like," "That's because he made it himself." I glanced at Soul who was patiently waiting, leaning against his bike.

BlackStar had already made it across the field. "Are you ready Maka? Just because I have a wooden stick doesn't mean it won't hurt." I chuckled a bit. "Same here." I slid into a fighting stance and BlackStar got into a crouch. He began to circle me and I moved as well. I shifted the staff in my hands.

"If you won't move, I will!" I yelled running toward him. He immediately readied himself. I brought the staff down and he blocked it. A grin spread across his face and he pushed me back. I slid to a stop and glared at him.

He came for me and I sidestepped him. I swung for him but he jumped over it just in time. "You've gotta be faster than that Maka. Guess fighting on the ground really isn't your thing!"

I growled as I jumped back. "Well I was trying to keep this even, but I'm serious now!" I dashed forward and I could see the surprise on his face. Before he knew it, I was right in front of him, jabbing at him with the staff. He dodged them, backing up. _'Perfect.'_

He hit a tree. "Nowhere to go!" I stuck the staff down and launched myself at him and he grinned. He vanished. I planted my feet on the tree and vaulted off the tree in a back flip. "That's no fair hiding BlackStar! You can't be seen if you're hiding!" I goaded. Still no sign of him. I shifted the staff around again, scanning the area, forgetting I had spectators.

Activating Soul Perception, I gazed around the clearing. _'There's Soul and Tsubaki…where's BlackStar?' _I moved my hair to the left. "There!" I ran toward the tree in front of me, opposite of where Soul and Tsubaki were standing.

"Found you BlackStar!" I called, leaping into the tree. I saw a shadow, him leaving the tree. I leapt from the tree. I guess I was bit into it. "BlackStar!" I stuck my pole in the ground once again, and kicked my legs out at him, hitting him square in the chest. But he was snickering…

And it was in that split second that he grabbed my ankle. "Nice view, eh, Maka?" I gasped as I could see Tsubaki blushing along with Soul. I let out an embarrassed scream and threw down the staff in my hands. "I hate you Soul!" I cried running away from them, despite their calls.

I took the shortcut: bunches of trees and hills, too much for his motorcycle to follow.

Finally reaching the apartment I sauntered in, legs tired from running nonstop through Death City. I tugged at my skirt, the source of all the trouble. Making my way to my room I tossed my coat on the couch and pulled off my vest, tossing it on the chair when I reached my room. I shut the door with my foot and flopped on my bed.

"Stupid, stupid Soul…" "Maka." I jumped in surprise as I heard that familiar voice. He stood casually against my wall. "How'd you get home so fast?" I asked. I took the short way so…

"That doesn't matter right now. Why'd you leave like that?" "What do you think pervert?" I yelled. "Maka, calm down. I just wanna talk." "About what? How you want me to wear shorter skirts so you can peek up them again?"

He sighed and walked over to me. "Go away." I threatened. I reached for a book. He grinned as he held it in his hand. "Soul!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He caught it with his hand. "Maka."

He sat down on my bed and grabbed my arm. "It's not what you think it is. BlackStar told me how unconscious you are about your fighting." The blush made its way to my face again as it finally dawned me I fly around a lot. "Am I really that clueless?" I mumbled.

He chuckled a bit and I could feel him pull me into his arms. "Not really. You're just too into the fight; you don't have time to care who's peeking up your skirt. But it's a kinda funny idea, thinking if Asura looked up your skirt as your fought him." I grumbled as he chuckled to himself. I was swinging him around all the time! He didn't have to worry about his skirt being peeked up.

It was too late before the image popped in my head and I let out a giggle. "What is it?" "I just imagined…if you had a skirt on and someone took a peek." I finished with a laugh. "That's not cool in the least."

When I stopped laughing I gazed at him, his eyes calm and reassuring. "Besides, I only did that to see if it was true. BlackStar was the one who mentioned it to me. I don't want other guys looking up my girlfriend's skirt. That's not cool."

I smiled as he gave me a toothy grin. "But hey, maybe I don't mind, I've seen it all already."

I snatched the book from his hands. "Maka Chop!" I yelled bringing the book down on his head.

"Ow! It's true!" I giggled at him. "I know."


End file.
